


Objective

by tisapear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: Because apparently a dingy, washed out green folder's more important than him, the light of Shuichi's life, his One True Love, the deliciously soft butter to his admittedly a little less amazing bread.(Doesn't matter that Shuichi's at work and that it's not even his break yet and that Kokichi stopped by unannounced—it's outrageous nonetheless, but not nearly as outrageous as whatever Kokichi's willing to do for an ounce of attention.)
Relationships: Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Objective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dionysiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysiris/gifts).



It's almost painful, to keep his eyebrows from drawing together in irritation, to keep the annoyed tick from his cheeks or his teeth from grinding together.

Instead he rips his eyes wide open and wills his brows and teeth and tongue to relax as he happily skips forward, all the while chirping a happy, "Hey hey, Shuichi-chaa~aan!" to a decidedly too-distracted Shuichi.

Because apparently a dingy, washed out green folder's more important than _him_ , the light of Shuichi's life, his One True Love, the deliciously soft butter to his admittedly a little less amazing bread. 

(Doesn't matter that Shuichi's at work and that it's not even his break yet and that Kokichi stopped by unannounced—it's outrageous nonetheless, but not nearly as outrageous as whatever Kokichi's willing to do for an ounce of attention.) 

"What'cha got there?" Curiously he peers at the documents, legs firmly wrapped around Shuichi's waist, arms lazily slung over his shoulders and hands interlocked in front of his collarbone, chin bedded on top of soft raven strands. (Smells like the sweet vanilla shampoo he keeps buying for Shuichi, and it's definitely, 100% honestly not because Kokichi likes the smell—it just makes Shuichi's hair softer, and after all it wouldn't do for the Ultimate Supreme Leader's partner to have anything but velvety soft hair.) 

Oh, blood and guts and about four different corpses. How nice. 

"You know, If my beloved's into necrophilia now, I make a very convincing corpse." 

Shuichi doesn't outwardly react, except for the slightest curling of his nose, and Kokichi pouts because what _even_. How _dare_ he. He's waited to use that one for _ages_ and Shuichi doesn't even have the decency to look the slightest bit horrified at being called a corpse fucker? 

Rude.

So, with deft fingers clamped around meticulously kept edges, he simply rips the folder out of Shuichi's unexpecting grip and slides down the other's back. Even dances a few feat backwards, just as a precaution.

"Kokichi!" Shuichi hurriedly turns around to face him, now at least a little agitated. That just makes Kokichi giddy, and he shows it, rolls back and forth on the balls of his feet while the folder is safely secured in his hands, held behind his back.

"Oh Shu-chan, not outside of the bedroom! You _know_ how that demanding tone of yours gets me going!" As if to show the extend of its influence he looks away shyly, shifts uncomfortably like he's trying to hide a certain area of his body and lowers his long lashes _just so_ , the exact way he knows drives Shuichi mad. 

There's an audible swallow and it's not _hard_ , to keep the grin off his face—it's rather easy, actually, years of practice ensuring that—but he really wants to break character, just this once. 

But he drowns that urge and just skids up to Shuichi like the whole thing's never happened, eyes wide open and looking innocent as a little pup (right, a little pup hiding a little accident, is more like it) while he secretly drinks in the blush swallowing Shuichi's ears, his cheeks and even a little of his throat. 

So many things to get bored of on the daily, but this? This one Kokichi doubts he'll ever tire of. 

He pokes his finger accusingly against Shuichi's chest. "You left me all alone in that big, big, big house, y'know!" he exclaims, pronounces his apparent aggravation with every poke getting just a little more hurtful. He moves his finger from Shuichi to his own face, tips it careful against the underside of his chin. He wilfully ignores Shuichi's sputtered protests of, " _Alone?_ What about Ku and Mi!" and, "Didn't you go visit Miu anyway?!" 

The pout comes back and Kokichi welcomes it like an old friend—like he never wants it to leave. Even forces one or two stray tears out, clinging to his lashes and the corners of his eyes, and Kokichi _knows_ that _Shuichi_ knows they've never even touched the edges of reality, but the other also can't help the initial reaction of _panic_ and _oh no_ and _gotta comfort ASAP._

(Check two on "things that will never stop being amusing.")

"I hurt myself because you weren't there. But you SHOULD have been there because then it WOULDN'T have happened, but you WEREN'T, so it DID!" He crosses his arms in front of his chest, lets out a little huff. "So? What are you gonna do to make it up to me, huh, Mister Ultimate Detective? Solves a dozen cases a day but can't even keep his own husband from getting hurt." He sniffs, seemingly affronted. 

Shuichi looks thoughtful. "You know, _technically_ we're not married but in a registered partnership—" 

"There is a _ring_. On my _finger_. AND we even have two kids!!" 

"The ring is on a necklace around your neck, and we have two _cats_ , not—" 

"Oh, so is that it? Are you tired of me and our children and want to get a divorce? Want to leave, aren't even gonna say goodbye or anything and just up and leave in the middle of the night?" 

"Kokichi, that's not—" He eats the long-suffering exclamation of his name up like it's the most delicious thing in existence, is basically _drunk_ on the defeated sigh that follows right after. 

Oh, to be utterly devoted and in love. It is so deliciously sweet and uplifting, the novels are right about that part, at least. 

Through the opened blinds he can see that the officers and detectives have obviously followed the whole spectacle from the moment Kokichi set foot into the precinct, if their amused faces are anything to go by. Even the precinct's secretary, sweet Chiaki-chan, is trying to stifle an amused laugh into her sweater sleeve. 

Two things Kokichi loves very dearly: Shuichi, and putting on a show. Bonus points if the letter _includes_ the former. 

**So**

"Yes, dearest?" he singsongs happily. 

Shuichi sends him a _look_ , and it makes dread curl in his stomach because it's not his "I love you but I'm also SO done with you oh my g o d Kokichi why are you like this" but his "I love you but please, I really don't have time to deal with this right now, Kokichi" look. 

Kokichi instantly deflates, like the ballons Kaede-chan got him for his last birthday and that he gleefully popped with a safety pin one after another. 

He doesn't feel _guilty_ , can't feel guilty because that's one word he firmly removed from his personal dictionary, but— 

He doesn't know how he hasn't noticed before. The rings around Shuichi's eyes, his hands that haven't stopped shaking once since he came in, just how _pale_ Shuichi actually is. Wants to kick himself because he can't even remember the last time they had dinner together, went to bed at the same time and not Kokichi going to sleep at a decent hour while Shuichi crawls into bed at some ungodly hour in the early morning, before his phone inevitably wakes him up two hours later at the very most (if he comes home in the first place, that is).

****

****

Kokichi has to bite his lower lip raw to keep himself from admitting just how _stupid_ he is. 

"Mhm, you know what?" Kokichi hands the folder over flippantly, face schooled into a nonchalant expression. Hopes Shuichi doesn't notice the slight shaking of _his_ hands. "You're actually right. I _did_ tell Miu that I'd come by. Just couldn't resist paying my beloved a little visit, yeah?" He shrugs, paints a smile on his face and _doesn't feel guilty._

He's already half out the door when a hand lands heavily on his shoulder and pulls him back in. He doesn't much acknowledge the other hand closing the door none-too-gently, is suddenly transfixed on the intense eyes locked on his own (feels like they're reaching for his very soul).

"You know," Shuichi murmurs, one hand still placed on Kokichi's shoulder while the other is gently running up and down his bare arm (instant goosebumps)."You could have just told me you want a kiss." There's no red dusting his nose, of course not, and he's neither gonna confirm nor deny anything, but—

"Where's the fun in that?" 

Shuichi snorts, obviously amused, laces their fingers together and leans forward to press a sweet kiss against his lips. It's close-mouthed, just a gentle bringing-together-of-two-halves, but it's enough for Kokichi and he grins right there against Shuichi's mouth. 

There might have been a little misshap in there, but he eventually got what he came for, so it's not too bad, he muses. 

(He makes sure to lick Shuichi's cheek before he leaves, though, just so everyone in the precinct gets to enjoy the sight of an embarrassed Shuichi, stumbling over his words and his feet while his indignant squawk echos through the whole office. 

It's worth it, especially when Chiaki-chan calls him over for a second to thank him, because apparently the case has been wearing down on Shuichi, badly, and he's been working himself into the ground to find the culprits and he really needed that, this momentary relief. 

Kokichi decides there definitely needs to be another impulse visit tomorrow.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi is 100% the kind of spouse that comes by to visit his detective husband every chance he gets and the whole precinct is just so amused by him that no one kicks him out


End file.
